


A What?

by MimmyWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Crying, Gryffindor Remus Sanders, M/M, Slytherin Deceit | Janus Sanders, Slytherin Roman Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, he's just a bitch, not really - Freeform, soft roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimmyWrites/pseuds/MimmyWrites
Summary: Janus is in his third year in Hogwarts, and yet, he’s the most popular kid in the school for both good and bad. He’s in Slytherin. And he has a secret. He’s a muggleborn.What happens when Remus finds out and threatens to tell the entire school? Roman, Janus' best friend and crush, included.This is a gift for Jade on Twitter, I hope you enjoy the Roceit! ^^Sorry for the delay, my computer died on me on Friday.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaderj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaderj/gifts).



Janus Dorman was the most popular kid in Hogwarts. He was a third-year Slytherin. Seeker in the Quidditch team since the first year and captain of the team since the second year. He was the best wizard in the year. He’d earned the nickname ‘Deceit’ throughout his nearly three years in the school.

He was shorter than most of his class. He had dirty blond curls and a dark birthmark over his left eye- or a curse, since he could barely see out of it-. He had heterochromia. Left eye green and right eye hazel. He had a 13 inch wand made of ash wood and unicorn hair core.

He looked over at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was rambling about how to make the Riddikulus spell work. Was it really that hard for people to understand? Did they really need an explanation that lasted the entire lesson? Sure, he was a great wizard and teachers worried he would become a Dark wizard one day due to his… behavior towards other kids, but he was sure he wouldn’t.

He looked across the room and spotted another Slytherin. Roman Kingsley, the son of one of the most powerful wizard families. He and his brother Remus couldn’t be any more different. Maybe that was why Remus had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Roman Kingsley was also part of the Quidditch team. He was a chaser. And had been Janus’ crush since they’d met at the station to get on the train before their first time in the school. They’d quickly become friends and soon later were the closest pair Hogwarts had seen in nearly three decades.

Then, thankfully, the teacher dismissed the class. He put his wand in his cloak and walked out to meet Roman and head to the common room instead of flying class like they always did on Wednesdays.

He leaned against the wall, waiting for Roman, who was probably catching up with his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends, who were entering the class.

While he waited, he saw many Slytherin and Gryffindors leave the classroom. One of which walked straight to him. Remus.

“Do you really think you can fool everyone with that careless persona?” Remus asked as he stood a feet away from Janus. “You may have fooled my brother, but not me.”

Janus blinked. “Can I help you?” he asked, giving him a confused look. He genuinely had no idea what Remus was talking about. “I’m quite certain we aren’t friends, I don’t understand what the point of /you/ talking to /me/ is,” he said with a somewhat superior tone. Something Remus noticed and did not appreciate.

“You are a disgrace to Slytherin and the wizard kind in general.” Janus frowned at the comment. Why did Remus care? He didn’t even go to Slytherin! He was a Gryffindor. And if Janus was a disgrace what was he?

“Am I?” Janus taunted. “Are you sure you aren’t talking about yourself?” he asked. “Cause your brother is a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor, I’d take offense to that.” He smirked. “Why do you even care about Slytherin? We don’t care about you.”

“I care about my brother.”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Oh, sure you do.” He scoffed. “Just like you did when you pushed him off his broom and he had to stay in the hospital wing for a month,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I won’t take any threats from you, especially when they are completely unfounded.”

“I know who you are.” Janus frowned. What was he-? “I know you’re a muggleborn.”

Janus froze. Those words made his entire life come crashing down with such force and speed he could do nothing but take the hit.

He bit his lip, recomposing himself in a matter of seconds. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “My mother works in the Ministry of Magic and my father in Azkaban,” he said. “You must’ve gotten the wrong person. I suggest you go hunt the mudbloods who deserve it,” he said, pushing past him.

“Keep lying to Roman and the entire school will know by dinner.” Janus froze once again.

Roman walked out of the class and spotted Janus by the corner with Remus. That was weird. Those two never talked. But it didn’t exactly seem like a friendly conversation either, so he wasn’t as confused. He frowned, seeing Remus grab Janus’ arm as the other was trying to leave. Okay, that was even weirder, especially when Janus didn’t immediately hit him for touching him like he did with everyone who wasn’t Roman.

He walked over with a smile on his face. He fixed his hair and spoke cheerfully, yet with some sort of edge in his voice. “Hey, Jan. Remus. What are you two up to?” he asked, faking curiosity. He just wanted Remus to get away from Janus.

Remus looked at Janus, raising an eyebrow and grinning. “Well, Janus here has somethin’ he wants to tell you,” he said, noticing how Janus tensed up, only making his grin widen.

Roman frowned, looking at Remus before glancing at Janus for a moment. “And I’m sure he’s dying to tell me…” he muttered, noticing Janus’ gaze drop. That was rare. “Let’s go,” he said, grabbing Janus’ wrist gently and pulling him away from Remus.

Janus stayed quiet. What if what Remus said was true? What if he meant it? That school was all he had. Popularity was all he had. He looked down and walked after Roman, only looking up when they reached the Slytherin common room and Roman said the password.

_ Pureblood. _

Why was he even sorted in Slytherin anyway? He was everything Salazar Slytherin despised and didn’t want in that school. Let alone in his house.

“Are you okay?” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked up. Roman was looking down at him with a frown on his features. God, Janus wished he could make that frown disappear forever. “You haven’t said a word since I saw you with Remus, what’s up?” he asked.

Janus shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he said. “He was trying to-” he started. “It’s nothing for you to worry about,” he said. More like he didn’t want Roman to know he was the biggest hypocrite in the school. How he’d been calling muggleborns mudbloods while being one himself. He looked down and sat on a bean bag by the window. It was fake, since they were in the dungeons, but it was good enough. He didn’t really like the sun anyway.

Roman’s frown deepened. “There is something wrong,” he said, sitting in front of him. “What is it?” he asked. Janus bit his lip, he’d have to lie if Roman kept pushing him. “You’re my best friend, I don’t like seeing you hurt or upset if I can do something about it.”

Janus looked at him. “Maybe I don’t want to be your best friend,” he said. Shit, that came out wrong, especially judging by Roman’s expression. “No, I- I just-” He looked down for a moment before looking at him. “I don’t want to be just a friend,” he said. Maybe a confession would get Roman off his back.

Roman blinked. “Oh,” he said, nodding slowly before realization hit him. “Oh!” His eyes widened. “Wait, are you saying what I think-” Janus’ blush gave his answer away. “Uh… well, I was planning on waiting till the Yule ball to ask you out…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Janus opened his mouth to speak before freezing. “I- wait, what?” he asked, looking at him. “You were going to ask me out to the ball?” he asked, just to make sure he had heard Roman right. “I must’ve heard you wrong,” he said.

Roman chukled, looking at the floor. “Uh… no, you heard me right. I did say I was planning on asking you out to the ball,” he said with a chuckle. “But, well, now that I know, uh… do you, maybe, want to be my date to the Yule ball this year?” he asked, lifting his gaze just enough to see Janus.

Janus looked at him with a dark blush on his cheeks and glassy eyes. The blush made his almost invisible freckles stand out slightly. He nodded quickly and jumped to hug him tightly. “Of course, you imbecile!” he said.

Roman rolled his eyes and hugged him back. “Wait here, I’m gonna go make sure you can have dinner.” He winked after pulling away from the hug.

Janus chuckled and nodded as Roman got up and left the common room. He smiled and leaned back against the bean bag, nearly letting out a squeal as his pet snake went to him. He smiled. “Hey, Buttercup,” he said softly, petting the snake’s head gently.

He looked up and saw an owl flying inside the common room. Whose owl was that? He was sure he’d never seen it.

The owl dropped a paper at his feet and left.

Janus frowned, picking the paper up. He gulped as he read it.

_ I’m sure Roman will love to know that you are nothing but a mudblood, just like all those kids you pick on. The clock’s ticking. Tick tack. - Remus _

Tears welled up in Janus’ eyes as he crumpled the paper. He shut his eyes as the tears started falling. He hated Remus so much, but he couldn’t really tell Roman that. They were twins. Plus, Roman would ask for a reason, and Janus couldn’t just tell him why he hated Remus all of a sudden. They’d never been close, but they’d tolerated each other, at least from Janus’ end.

He had always had so much magic in him, but he never thought it would be that way.

“Incendio.” As the quiet word left his lips, the paper lit on fire, but so did everything around him. He didn’t notice that or he would’ve immediately stopped it. He was in a sort of trance as all that powerful magic left his body. All the magic that had been building up inside of him for years was leaving. That magic he’d always somehow known how to control was now out of control because of fear and rage.

“- nus!” a distant voice called. “Janus! Hey, look at me,” the voice said. “He’s not responding,” they said.

Janus was trying, with every fiber of his being to respond, but he couldn’t even open his eyes. Where even was he?

“Is he okay?” another voice asked, getting somewhat closer. “Jan, hey.” He knew that voice. “It’s me, I’m here. Hey, it’s Roman,” he said.

Janus could feel an ice cold hand touching his cheek, but he couldn’t even flinch.

“What happened?” Roman asked, taking Janus’ burning hand. “I got to the common room and there was a circle burnt to ashes.”

Janus managed to move his hand in an attempt to squeeze Roman’s, to let him know he was there. “M’hot…” he mumbled, almost inaudibly. He tried to open his eyes again, succeeding this time. His eyes landed on Roman, who looked at him in a mix of sadness and relief. He, then, scanned the room. The Slytherin prefect was there, too, and so were the headmaster and Slytherin house teacher. He felt a sudden urge to apologize for some reason.

“He lost control of his magic,” the prefect said. “Are you feeling okay?” They looked at Janus, who gave them a weak nod. “We’ll leave you two alone. If something goes wrong, don’t hesitate to call, Roman.” Roman nodded and the prefect and teachers left. That was when Janus realized he was in the hospital wing.

Roman looked down once they were left alone, muttering out a quiet, “was it on purpose?”

Janus frowned, looking at him. “No,” he said, managing to get his voice out almost normally. “Roman, why would you even ask me that?” he asked, looking at him almost offended. He’d never been happier than the moment Roman asked him out.

“You seemed… preoccupied earlier. Worried…” Roman said quietly. “If there’s anything going on, I swear, I’ll do whatever I can to make it better for you,” he reassured.

Janus looked away, shifting to sit up. “I- it was Remus... not the fire… but, he was threatening me earlier,” he said, almost inaudibly.

Roman’s eyes widened. “Remus was threatening you?” he asked, his voice going slightly darker. Janus nodded, not looking at him. “I’m going to kill him-”

“Wait,” he said, grabbing his wrist. “You should know why before you take my side.” He looked up at him. “He found something out. Something no one knows. Not even you… I- I don’t want anyone to know. He said that if I didn’t tell you he’d make sure the entire school knew about it by dinner. And I know Remus, so do you. He’ll tell anyway.” He let his gaze drop to his lap.

Roman frowned. “/I/ don’t know about it?” he asked. “What is it?” He was curious, but he didn’t want to make Janus feel pressured and make him lose control again.

“I- my parents- they’re- not wizards…” he said, so quietly Roman wouldn’t have heard him if some bed sheets had moved. “I keep bullying all those kids and I’m just like them…” He bit his lip and tears started running down his face, drying out before reaching his chin due to his body temperature.

Roman sighed. “And you thought I would hate you?” he asked softly. “You were trying to survive, Jan. Sure, I’m upset you picked on all those kids, but I always was. If you hadn’t been like this, they would’ve eaten you alive. You’re one of a kind, Janus,” he said, giving him a small reassuring smile. “You’re a muggle born in Slytherin. I don’t think that’s ever happened before in the history of Hogwarts,” he said. “A muggle born who is a cunning and strong leader, determined to get what he wants with so much strength he gets to be in Slytherin.”

Janus dropped his gaze. “I guess…” he trailed off. “But that doesn’t mean it’s right or that I belong here. Once Remus tells everyone, the entire school will hate me, even all the muggle borns I’ve picked on for three years. I- I’m scared,” he said.

Roman sat on the bed, looking at Janus with warm eyes. “I know, and you have every right to be. But I won’t let that happen. You may be the seeker, but I’m a chaser, hun,” he said with a smirk. He gently brushed Janus’ hair aside. “Now, get some rest, okay? I’ll talk to Remus. You have a way too high of a fever for it not to be concerning,” he said. “And you’re drained from that magic outburst. Get some sleep, I’ll be right here in the morning before class begins. And no one will know anything,” he reassured.

Janus looked at him. “Promise?” he asked quietly, allowing Roman to push him back gently so he was laying down again.

Roman smiled, leaning closer and kissing him softly for a moment. “I promise, my beautiful knight,” he said quietly before standing up, tucking Janus in, and walking out.

Remus was going to pay for causing so much pain to Janus.


End file.
